


I'll Be Good

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Birthday, F/M, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: A jealous Rodolphus accuses Bellatrix of lying..but is she telling the truth?





	I'll Be Good

“Please don’t throw me in there..I promise.. I’ll be good”, those words echoed around him, filing his ears and awakening the memory of the guards in Azkaban, the ones who were cruel and hateful, hurting his wife because they could and eliciting from her those very words she had just said to him. Pummeling his fists against the wall he roared, but in his mind all he could see was his beautiful bride being stripped by jeering mudblood filth guards, her humiliation as one them had taken a lice comb and ran it through the thatch of hair between her legs, jeering at the smell coming from her where they’d not washed her for years, then picking her up and throwing her into a bathtub filled with ice cubes and freezing water. Those screams echoed in his head, merging with the ones he’d heard that night through the solid oak door of the single wardrobe he used just for her punishments. Tonight he had kept her in there for four hours in the dark and all alone, not a shred of clothing and not even a glass of water to quench her thirst. Fucking lying bitch, it was what she deserved after that lie, and what better punishment than her own nightmares of the dementors creeping around in the silent darkness, just like they had done in Azkaban along with the rats that had gnawed at your feet and fingers while you were still alive,but only barely, the cells too cramped to move around. 

Roaring again as he remembered seeing his wife in the backstreets of Paris, though she had promised she would stay in the manor while he was away, he thumped his fists on the stud walls again and again, breaking through the plaster to make a fist sized hole. Though as he removed his hand from inside the hole the pain was less than the thought of his wife fucking some other man. It was the only reason he could think of that she would lie to him like that. Turning back to her with his brow lowered and his already anger darkened eyes turning all the mre malevolent he laughed as he watched the pitiful figure sitting with her legs crossed and her ars around them, rocking herself like a baby would and crying, her words playing over and over again to the room like a mantra, “i’ll be good, I promise”. 

Seizing her by the hair and forcing her to her feet he punched out at her again, his fist smashing into her side and jarring against her ribs, the sickening crunching sound filling the room as she doubled over, a cry of pain leaving her lips, “you disgust me, lying to your husband and fucking another behind his back”. He was snarling as he dropped her to the floor and strode across the room to where he kept a bottle of firewhiskey in the desk. Turning to watch her as he drank straight from the bottle he only laughed at the pitiful figure she made, not attempting to help or to even go near her. Bellatrix Lestrange, female warrior, now crawling over the carpet like some muggle. Sneering at her he finished the bottle and threw it into the grate where a fire was lit, “not even half a bottle”. Leaving his wife alone on the floor he picked up one of the candles and extinguished the rest, taking it as he left their sitting room to go to bed, “Good night, whore”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning as the sun streamed in through the window he stretched himself with his arms high above his head and back arching before moving to cuddle up to his wife, not recalling the night before until he found the cold empty space beside him where she should have been. Sitting up and looking around he smiled as he saw her at the dressing table and made to move from the bed to go to her when he saw the myriad of colours littering her body, bruises he himself had put there the night before. “My little scorpion..”, before he could continue he found his gaze locked to the one in the mirror, her blue eyes scornful and full of hate, “you disgust me”. An echo of the words he had flung at her the night before as slowly she moved from the stool she had been sitting on and walked across the room,her steps slow and obviously pain filled. Taking a wrapped box from her secret hiding place she tossed it on the bed with a snort of disgust, “Happy Birthday my big bad wolf, that’s the reason I was in Paris, buying you that dark artifact you’ve wanted for the last couple of months, the one only found in Paris”. String at him with an almost regal expression he turned and moved back to the dressing table, though her gait was far from what it was usually. Looking up from the geen and silver wrapped box just in time to watch his wife sit on the stool and peel off her negligee he found his mouth had gone dry and he had winced; the normally ivory skin was mottled in hues of blue and purple, testament to his temper the night before, though staring down at the box again all he felt now was guilt. His wife hadn’t taken another lover, she had disobeyed him to get him this present, knowing how much it would mean to him. 

Putting the still wrapped package to one side he walked across the room to lay a hand on her shoulder, though when she flinched and looked up at him with an expression of hatred he quickly removed it again, “you don’t have to go today baby, after last night, what I did.. I should go and you can stay with Delphi, you need to rest aft..”. As those blue eyes met his own he swallowed once, the contempt was obvious in he set of her jaw, in her eyes and in her voice when she spoke again, “No, I am not a coward like you are Rodolphus, using brute force to try to keep me if i’d had a lover, and now trying to keep me from this fight! It is my fight, I am His right hand, not you Rodolphus”. 

Putting the lotion back onto the dressing table now she had finished with it she stood up, tossing her curls behind her shoulder, “stay away Rodolphus, you have done enough damage already and now you dare to question his orders as well”, shooting another contemptuous glance she swept from the room, limping as she did so.


End file.
